If You
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: just a set of drabbles that are based on the copy and paste things in my profile. lol. R&R. you'll get virtual brownies.
1. Door

If you have ever pushed on a door that said pull or vise versa

--

Sirius Black couldn't help but laugh when he saw his best mate, James Potter, attempting to open the door to a Muggle convenience store.. Sirius would have expected that someone like James would have at least been able to read the sign that said Pull.

But, no. James had to prove him wrong. And he was doing a rather fine job of it. He was pushing on the door with all his might and he was shocked that it wouldn't move.

"Padfoot, why won't this door open?"

"Let me help you Prongs." Sirius walked over to him and pulled the door.

James looked at him with a dumbstruck expression.

"After you." Sirius said.

--

**A/N: I know, Sirius is usually the...odd one. But, I wanted him to be the brains this chapter. These will be short little drabbles. =) BTW, I don't own anything in these stories.**


	2. Stairs

If you have ever fallen up the stairs

--

"Sirius, you're gonna fall." Remus said.

Sirius looked back at him and continued running up the stairs.

"Padfoot, you're gonna hurt yourself." James said.

"Stop being like Mooney!" Sirius said.

Sirius laughed at them both, lost him footing and fell flat on his face. Remus and James walked around him.

"Leave it to Sirius." James mumbled.

--

**A/N: I'm happy that likes my story. I just wish that more people would have reviewed. More will be up today. =) BTW, there will be _at least_ sixteen chapters. That's how many copy and paste things I have. If you would like to give me one, you can. I'll see if I already have it and I'll reply to you as soon as I know. TY!**


	3. Forgotten

If you have ever forgotten what you were going to say, right before you say it

--

"You should have seen McGonagalls face!" James exclaimed.

"Prongs, she was mad. You two are lucky that you didn't get detention for a month!" Remus said.

"Oh, Mooney. Padfoot and I have had detention for _way _longer than a month."

"True. Like, last year. Remember?"

"All I remember about last year was that we pushed Peter into the Black Lake." James said.

"Oh, I remember that. That was fun." Sirius said.

"He still holds a grudge against us for that." Remus reminded.

"Who doesn't have a grudge against us?" Sirius asked.

James thought for a moment.

"You know what?" James asked.

"What?" Remus and Sirius chorused.

"Damn it. I don't remember." Jamed smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Nice." Sirius said with a laugh

--

****

A/N: Told you there would be more! =)


	4. Weird

**If you are weird, insane, crazy, odd, not-normal, a freak of nature, psychotic, random, or anything similar.**

Remus Lupin was almost finished with his Defense essay when he heard his fellow Maurauders heading up the stairs to the dormitory. He sighed and placed his quill back in the ink well just as the door opened and Sirius Black came in, flopping down onto Remus's bed.

"Mooney! What're you up too?" Sirius asked, grabbing the parchment from Remus.

"Sirius, if you ruin that essay..."

"Werewolves! I completely forgot about this essay. Oi! James! Mooney's just finishing up his essay on werewolves!"

James Potter and Peter Pettigrew walked over to the bed, looking at the essay as well. James burst out laughing.

"Was it difficult to write?" he asked.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "No, after all, I'm an abnormal, crazy, weird, freak of nature."

Sirius put on a serious face and handed the essay back to Remus.

"No you're not, Rem." he put an arm around Peter's shoulders. "That's Wormtail."


	5. Talking

_If you have a tendency to talk to yourself post this in your profile._

Remus Lupin hadn't had many friends before he had gotten to Hogwarts. He was alone most of his childhood, other parents not wanting their children to be around a _monster_. So, even after three years of being with his best friends, James and Sirius, he still tended to talk to himself. He also had Peter, but didn't count him as much of friend. He seemed like he shouldn't be trusted.

One day, while Remus was studying for a Transfiguration test, he started talking to himself.

"Come on, you know the answer to that question. God, ok. The movement is a swish flick. Yepp, that's it. Good job. I knew you could do it." he muttered to himself.

James and Sirius looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Um, Mooney?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked up at them.

"Who are you talking to?" James asked.

A blush ran across Remus's face before he gathered his things and disapeered upstairs.


End file.
